BUSTED!
by Super Pan-chan
Summary: What happens when Vegeta finds out about Bra and Goten? Will Goten make it out alive? Read and find out! Rated T for Only Mentions of Mature Themes and Language.


AN: I had fun writing this! Lately I have been really enjoying writing. I hope you enjoy it; I worked really hard on it. I hope everyone likes it! Please review it would mean a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I do own Gohan-Kun he is the second of my 3 husbands

BUST3D!

"Bra I don't think this is a very good idea." Goten said warily

"Oh Goten, You worry too much what you are needing is to take a chill pill!" Bra told him without a hint of worry

"I mean…..what if your dad catches us! Sweet Dende he'll kill me!" Goten silent screamed imagining all the things the sayian king could do to him.

Bra and Goten were currently in a closet trying to have 'alone time'

"Goten, Were in a closet at 4 o'clock am all the way downstairs." Bra sighed, secretly dating Goten with Vegeta as a father is hard work.

"Yeah, NEAR the kitchen what if he comes down for a midnig- Pre-Breakfast!" Goten's eyes widened

Bra face palmed "…..Goten there's no such thing as a Pre-Breakfast….."

"Whatya mean 5:30 am it's just me, the kitchen, and a big ol cheese burger yummy….." He now had drool on his chin.

"…Moving on, it's 4 o clock my dad doesn't get up till 6:30 that's 2 whole hours to do whatever we want!"

"I don't know Bra….." Goten said unsure.

"I didn't want to do this but…" Bra poked her lip out

"Bra…." Goten whined "Not fair!"

Bra pouted even more "Please Goten…."

"Bra…."

"Goten...pretty please with ramen on top?" Bras eyes watered slightly.

That did it.

"Fine…" he caved in

"Yay!" Bra cheered quietly in victory.

"If your dad catches us and I end up popping daisies just know you're the one who's going to find the Dragon Balls."

"He won't catch us!" Bra hissed

"Whatever you say, Princess Know It All."

"G-"

He cut her off by leaning down and capturing her lips with his. The kiss started innocent but sure didn't continue that way.

Hip Thrusting, Back Arching, Hand Sneaking, Shirt Ripping, and Groping were all but excluded from the fiery yet passionate make out session.

**Meanwhile ***_**Vegeta's and Bulma's Room***_

_**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~**_

Bulma woke up with a jolt.

_**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~**_

"What the hell is that?" Bulma whispered mostly to herself

_**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~**_

"….Vegeta..." She began frantically shaking her husband.

_**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~**_

Vegeta only stirred.

_**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~**_

"….VEGETA!" She shouted.

Vegeta's eyes shot open "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WOMAN!"

"…..I think there's an animal or something in the house!" Bulma said warily.

_**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~**_

"There it goes again!" Bulma whispered looking around her bedroom.

Vegeta's cheeks turned pink…..

"What's wrong Veggie? You aren't scared are you?" She said in a teasing manner.

_**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~**_

Vegeta's cheeks turned crissum. "Of Course Not Woman!...It's just it isn't an animal…..It's my stomach."

Bulma Blinked. "…..Oh….BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~**_

"Shut up Woman!" Vegeta yelled clearly embarrassed.

Bulma continued laughing like a hyena.

"Well maybe if your cooking didn't taste like one of your lab experiments' I'd be able to eat more often!" With that Vegeta marched downstairs mumbling all the while about 'The annoying she-devil of a woman'

That was until he heard some rather "interesting" noises coming from the closet right by the kitchen it sounded like.

He smirked in pride._ 'My brat and kakarots' spawns' brat are at it again.' _His smirk widened _'At this rate they'll give me a strong Grandson to train in no time.' _**(AN: TRUPAN RULES!)**

His smirk shifted into a devilish grin when an idea popped into his head _'Why don't I have a little fun and catch them in the act.'_

With a Grinch like facial expression he slowly crept to the closet with a lowered Ki.

He was quiet as a mouse. He looked much like a hunter stalking his prey, in a sense he was.

Vegeta carefully put his large hand on the handle and twisted it slowly being unnoticed by the couple inside.

He counted down to three in his head.

_3_

_2_

_Now!_

He swung the door open suddenly.

The sight that Veggie-Kun's eyes beheld was not His Son and Pan….but, something he never thought he'd see, EVER_. 'My Little Princess….and Gotan! Or was it Goton no, it was Gotin? Goren?….maybe Gotun? I don't give a damn he's scum either way and has his hands on MY little girl'_

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me…..." He said in a deathly tone.

Finally noticing they had an audience the couple broke apart and turned to him slowly.

Bra felt a chill creep up her spine.

Goten turned a ghostly pale and quickly removed his hands from Bra. "H-hey V-Vegeta….long time no see…."

"Don't hey Vegeta me! What the hell do you think you're doing with my princess you low class clown!" Vegeta's Ki was rising with each passing second.

"Daddy I can exp-" Bra began but Vegeta cut her off.

"Stay out of this Bra!" Vegeta's voice boomed.

"But, Da-" Bra tried again

"Bra." Goten said in a stern yet kind voice. "This is my fault, I should have told him already." Goten gulped "…..Do your worst…" He stood up and placed himself protectively in front of Bra._ 'Shit! What you go and say that for Baka! He's gunna kill you! My knees won't stop shaking!"_

Vegeta gave him a cold hard stare. _'This Gotham guy must be suicidal. None the less I have no problem killing him!' _

Bra looked at Goten, the love of her life. Then at Vegeta, her father, the 'Love of my life exterminator'. _'Maybe he should start a business.'_ She thought sarcastically.

Vegeta quickly yanked Goten up by his collar with his left hand, giving Goten no time to even register what was happening. Vegeta was shorter but held Goten so his feet were several inches off the ground. At the speed of light Vegeta used his right hand to send a Ki blast right to his stomach. Not enough to kill him, but it hurt like hell. Bra barely saw her father move all she saw really saw was Vegeta throwing Goten to the ground like a ragdoll.

'_What a joke!' _Vegeta thought with a light snicker.

Goten groaned in pain and coughed up a bit of blood.

"Goten!" Bra ran to his side and grabbed his hand.

'_So that's what the scums name was Goten, I think I like Gotham better. But maybe I'll just stick with Scum. I wonder what the woman will serve for dinner tonight I hope it's not half baked again….oh wait Gotham/Scum isn't dead yet!' _"Bra move out the way! Time to dispose of the trash!" Vegeta yelled it seemed as if the whole house shook. _'Trash….Good one…what did I expect from the King Of All Sayians.'_

"No daddy! I won't let you kill him!"

"Bra Move!" Vegeta said enraged _'It's the woman's fault! She spoiled these damn kids! They don't fucking listen! It's her fault my son is soft as a fucking pillow and my daughter falls in love with weaklings! Damn that woman!'_

"If you kill him you'll have to kill me…a-and your Grandchild!" Bra shouted. _'Please Dende don't let him kill the father of my unborn child!'_

"GRANDCHILD?!" Vegeta said in shock. _'Dende, don't let it be a brat or worse….a pussy. Sigh Yet another Sayian warrior will be tarnished by spoiledness.'_

Goten only blinked. _'Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit! This must be a joke.'_

"Yes your Grandchild. I'm pregnant!" Bra said now confident.

"A-are you serious?!" Goten asked with wide eyes. _'One time without a condom! One time! I'm not ready to be a dad! Hell I didn't even meet my dad till I was 7!'_

"Yes." Bra said with a smile.

"I'm going to be a dad?! Wait…..What if it's a mini Vegeta! Or Worse…..A mini….MY MOM!...The Frying Pan!" With that Goten fainted dreaming of a baby Chi-Chi chasing him with a giant frying pan.

Vegeta and Bra sweat dropped.

"….Not one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy, that's nothing to him…." Bra started

"….But he faints thinking about a fucking Frying Pan…" Vegeta Finished. _'I have a couple nightmares due to that hell's tool as well in my day but I have hidden that….thing Far, Far, Far away from here...'_

"Goten, there's no more food in the kitchen!" She whispered in his ear

Goten's eyes shot open. _'Goten's Brain: RED ALERT! RED ALERT! DANGER! DANGER! RED ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!'_ Goten jumped up completely. "NO MORE FOOD! THIS HAS TO BE A SICK JOKE!" Ignoring his 'injuries' he made a mad dash to the kitchen. _'IM GOING TO FUCKING DIE OF STARVATION!'_

Vegeta looked Bra in the eyes as she began to speak. _'Oh boy~ here comes the mushy shit again…' _He thought mentally rolling his eyes_._

"Daddy…..Goten would never hurt me…."

"I know…." He said with a sigh. _'But I'll sure As hell hurt Gotham'_

"He will always love and protect me."

"I know, Princess." Vegeta said sadly _'They grow up so fast!'_

"Then you're okay with it?" Bra said hope filling her eyes to the brim.

"I don't like it but, I'll learn however, know this if he ever hurts you-"

"But he won't."

'_This is what I mean, damn these disrespectful rich kids.' _Vegeta growled under his breath then continued. "IF he ever wrongs you, makes you unhappy, for the slightest second, and so help me if there's even one tear due to his doing, I will have no choice but to maliciously and mercilessly slaughter him." Vegeta threatened.

"I understand, but I trust Goten I know he would never."

'_You better understand English your like 19! Damn it! I was looking forward to killing him' _Vegeta frowned "Damn and I really wanted to kill him."

"Whatya mean B-Chan, there was plenty food! Was it an April Fool's day joke….in June? You really had me worried there." Goten said walking back into the extremely large basically empty closet. The closet was vacant except a few old mops (and the people inside it).

Goten who had heard the threat from the kitchen looked at Vegeta then lowered his head a bit. _'You can do this Goten! Don't forget V.C.S.F. Vegeta can smell fear.'_

'_Here comes the mushy stuff again.' _Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "Well get on with it Gotham."

Bra and Goten both rose a questioning eye brow at him.

"It's Goten, Daddy." Bra corrected

"Gotan, Gotham same difference….he is Clown Scum." Vegeta said then shrugged

"Cool I get a nickname! Does this mean we are friends?!" He asked Vegeta with a smile.

"No, Clown." Vegeta said coldly. _'Maybe that's why I don't have many friends….oh well he's sayian scum.'_

'_You mean bitch!' _Goten pouted but then got serious again. He looked Vegeta in the eye. "Sir, I love Bra, I would never do anything to harm her, I will love and cherish her as long as I live, I will do anything for her and be everything and anything she needs. I will give her all I have to offer and give her my all. So I beg of you please give us your blessings."

Bra's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Goten, That was beautiful." She kissed his cheek.

'_Interesting so woman like this mushy shit maybe if I try it with the woman I'll get more sex….hmm maybe if I say I l-l-l-love her.' _Vegeta shivered at the idea.

"It was all the Truth." Goten said beaming at her.

"If that's the way you feel who am I to stand in your way?...Oh yeah, only The King Of All Sayians which means if you do one thing wrong, if you slip up even once, I will find you." He smirked at the now trembling Goten and walked to the kitchen for a well-deserved snack.

'_Shew. I thought I was a goner. Looks like I won't be six feet under after all.' _Goten grinned affectionately at Bra. "Boy am I glad that's over!"

"It's not exactly over more like just beginning….."

"Whatya mean?" Goten said confused.

"Well we have to tell our Mothers, and…..Trunks."

'_Why can't Pan do it?'_ Goten groaned. "Well…Fuck."

"Don't worry we'll cross each bridge on at a time…..together." Bra and Goten held hands as they walked out the closet together and into what awaited them….together.

THE END

AN; Okay, it is SO much harder to type on a laptop then a cell phone! Well at least it has spell check. I'm pretty sure this will be all. Oh check out my videos! TrunksXPan, Change The World Inuyasha, SoulXMaka, I wanna be (soul eater 1st ending), or/and Batsou Yume Uta. Don't forget to Subscribe or/and Review. My name is Daydun123/Super Pan-Chan.


End file.
